1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for flexible pouches with fitments, more particularly, to flexible pouches having fitments with integrated handles and internal supports.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally, rigid containers are often used to handle liquid or flowable contents. However, it is also possible to use pouches with handles. However, pouches with handles often are difficult to manufacture or produce. In addition, current flexible pouches with handles are difficult to display and use because the pouches lack support.
For instance, existing pouches with handles typically are the result of die cutting and heat sealing of films—for instance, where a handle is cut directly into a pouch material and heat sealed. However, these pouch handles are often not stiff or rigid enough and are difficult to handle. Handling of such pouches may result in deformation of the shape of the pouch as well as the handle. In other types of die-cut and heat sealed handles for pouches, the handles may lose stiffness as the contents of the pouches are reduced, where the contents are no longer able to provide the necessary means to maintain the stiffened pouch handle. Other pouches with handles attempt to solve the problem by using a rigid handle piece sealed within a side cavity of the pouch. However, such pouches are often not ergonomic and difficult to handle. For instance, the handling of such pouches may be very different from how one would handle a rigid container with a handle, which may be difficult for a consumer to use. Such designs may result in more spillage or accidents during handling as the pouch deforms in unexpected ways. Yet other pouches with handles are formed with air bladders formed to be used as handles. For instance, such pouches may be formed by creating an empty space within the pouch that can be filled with air to create a handle. While such a pouch handle may be capable of retaining its shape and stiffness, this is often extremely expensive and difficult to manufacture, often requiring new or specialized equipment. It is desirable to have a pouch with a handle which avoids one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages.
Pouches, especially pouches where a structural shape is important, also are often made of a rigid, stiff material. Such rigid, stiff pouches are often important for retention of a shape or structure. However, such pouches also contribute to excess cost in manufacturing, transporting, handling, and disposing. It is desirable to have a pouch which retains its shape and structural rigidity without resorting to use of rigid, stiff materials to maintain its shape, allowing for lighter weight pouches which are easier to manufacture, handle and transport.